gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:EB-08 Reginlaze
Twin Hey Zeph08 are you ESL? Twin sister is different from twin sisters, same for twin piles VS twin pile... *Doesnt the word 'twin' already indicated there is two of the things?Zeph08 (talk) 01:03, September 24, 2016 (UTC) *''adj.1. ' Being two or '''one of two offspring born at the same birth: twin sisters.'2. ' Being two or 'one '''of two identical or similar people, animals, or things: twin cities; a twin bed. Since the standard is to keep the armament names in singular, it should be 2x Twin Pile *The term Twin Piles (ツインパイル) was what I got from G-Tekketsu official site, and the way how I know it's a pair of pile bunkers is from Amazon JPMhazard (talk) 04:08, September 24, 2016 (UTC) * Is it has two pairs of pile, or a single pair of pile? If it's latter then current (Twin Pile) is correct, if it's former then it would be indeed "2 x Twin Pile". Unless the word "Twin" here refer to other meaning, such as reference to some inside function or it's actually manufacturer's name (some old word joke). In other words, keep the current until we actually see it.--My girlfriend is a loli. 04:23, September 24, 2016 (UTC) * In katakana when writing a foreign word plural becomes singular(usually) so they originally meant it to be Twin Piles which is the correct name for the set of weapons that are meant to be used together. For example a twin sword is just a part of a set of twin swords, so we either use Twin Piles(which doesn't follow the singular standard) or 2x Twin Pile(which follows the standard and makes it clear the weapons are identical parts of a set). * Lets wait until we actually see it. It would be much easier to judge then. And actually, by standard, a set of weapons count as a single piece of equipment instead of individual weapon. Here's quick one on AGE-1 Assault Jacket Unknown Soldier scan, the first thing listed on armaments list is call 2-barrel DODS rifle (二連装ドッズライフル) (or in our word, Double-barreled DODS rifle), not 2 x DODS rifle or 2 x 2-barrel DODS rifle. You can also check other source like MS Illustration, pretty much every time set of dual weapons appear, it only listed without "x 2". So in this case, "2 x Twin Pile" should be used if it's separate pieces of a pile but called "twin" for whatever reason. But if it's single set then just "Twin Pile" is enough.--My girlfriend is a loli. 05:38, September 24, 2016 (UTC) * 連装 is not the same as ツイン. 連装(basically means successive things joined together in a place) is used for gun barrels/tubes, not for sets of melee weapons. And there was an official description saying the piles are equipped with anchors so that could be why they are called twin piles. Also 連装 can be translated as twin(2連装), triple(3連装), quadruple(4連装) as seen in some HGUC manuals. * Yes, I'm not idiot. But it say "二連装", 二 is two so it's same as 2連装, and you even said so there "''twin(2連装)". And dual drill isn't something new in Japanese media either. In fact, Google search for ツインパイル and you will come up with Achilles Ⅱ from Danball Senki, and it's a lance-like single piece of weapon. Reginlaze's twin pile maybe similar or not, but we have to wait until we get to see it. --My girlfriend is a loli. 06:39, September 24, 2016 (UTC) * The one you posted is literally 2 piles on the same weapon, same as the GM Striker's Twin Beam Spear(2 beam sabers on the same spear). The twin we're discussing is for weapon sets like the Lupus' Twin Maces and this one. * And we still call it Twin Beam Spear, not 2 x Twin Beam Spear, isn't it? Because it's single piece. But stop nitpicking at wording, if you really have image of the thing, then just post it as proof. --My girlfriend is a loli. 07:05, September 24, 2016 (UTC) * Ah, finally see a scan on Mecha Talk. Alright, you're right. It's that easy, just few days and we get proof. No need to rush and insult people.--My girlfriend is a loli. 14:30, September 26, 2016 (UTC) * No problem, I didn't mean to insult anyone if that's the feeling you got. Move to EB-08s Reginlaze? As topic. Should we do that? Jestersage (talk) 04:02, November 1, 2016 (UTC) Reginlaze merge? Since Iok and Julieta pilot the same machine, only difference being the weapons and colors as well as the fact that there is a standard Reginlaze (I believe all the white parts on Julieta's unit are black on the standard version), should the Iok and Julieta's Reginlaze pages be merged into one?--Gaeaman788 (talk) 04:31, December 16, 2016 (UTC) *Iok Reginlaze is stated to be a Commander Type, since Graze Commander Type has its own page, i say no.Zeph08 (talk) 00:37, December 17, 2016 (UTC)